It has become common practice to decorate homes, businesses, or other buildings during holiday seasons, such as Christmas, Halloween, Easter, and the like, by attaching strings of lights to achieve a decorative effect. The strings of lights are typically secured beneath overhanging eaves and around gables, and are also positioned to outline architectural features, whether interior or exterior, of the homes and businesses, such as windows, doorways, bars, and the like.
The strings of lights are usually secured in place by simple connectors such as staples, hooks, nails and the like. This method however, due to repetitive installation and removal of the staples, results in considerable marring of the wooden mounting surfaces and also can be dangerous because of potential damage to light string wires. Staples and other sharp objects are not a recommended method of installation but lacking other convenient methods of light string installation are used by many.
Long strings of lights, as are typically used, are difficult to install and consequently a householder is often inclined to leave the lights in place once they are secured. Although this avoids yearly installation and removal, the strings of lights are exposed to weather for the full year resulting in their early deterioration and, furthermore, they add nothing to, and in fact detract from, the appearance of a house between holiday seasons. Further, the permanently attached light strings may conveniently express only a single holiday.
Light holders have heretofore been devised for attachment to buildings for attaching strings of lights in a regular manner and which afford the light strings some protection from the weather. These light holders required periodic use of a ladder while installing and removing the holiday light strings. Alternately, if the lights are left in place, they are continuously exposed to view. Consequently, unless the homeowner is content to accept the detraction from the aesthetic qualities of this home, the holders must be installed and removed each holiday season, such as Christmas, Halloween, and the like.